


Tired of Hate, Awake for Love

by Nikkianplaza12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A few funny parts, A two-part One Shot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comment any mistakes you see, Does copyright even apply?, Fluff, Gay, Grumpy Keith (Voltron), Hope I don’t get copyrighted lol, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot (unless people want more), Sleepy Keith (Voltron), Slight cussing but not that bad, i wrote this at 11 at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkianplaza12/pseuds/Nikkianplaza12
Summary: So~! I got an account and wanted to do a cute little fanfic, so.... I wrote this at 11 at night when I was supposed to be asleep.Basically, it’s of two college students (roommates~!) who just finished their exams and one (Keith, the only one who studied) is dead-tired. Fluff. (o^^o)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 24





	1. Tired of Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I’m probably going to add a lot of details on the rooms. Or not enough. So hopefully you can find out where they are.
> 
> I changed the personalities a little bit, but not by much, as Lance is still... comic relief, and Keith is still grumpy.
> 
> Each part switches between their perspective.
> 
> If you find a mistake, please tell me~!
> 
> Now, please enjoy! ٩( 'ω' )و

~Keith POV~

I stretch, my arms shaking from the sudden movement.

I’m finally done with the exams, and I head to the dorm, dreading my arrival.

Whenever I come back, Lance always greets me with such energy it makes my head hurt.

It makes my head hurt just thinking about it.

I almost bump into the door and realize I was lost in thought.

I take a deep breath, ready for the yelling of Lance, but when I open the door, I only hear silence.

I take off my shoes and look around the room in slight confusion.

There was a hallway about as wide as how far I could stretch my arms, and it was a few feet long, leading to the living room.

The living room has a fold-out couch that’s a dark black color, a glass coffee table, and a curved TV.

The TV was brought by me, the couch and table brought by Lance. We didn’t plan it, but it turned out good.

The door to the balcony was right at the edge of the couch and, through it’s glass, shows a unimpressive view of the Walmart and suburbs near the college campus.

The floor was a smooth hardwood that all the students hate because it’s slippery.

There are two separate doors on the sides of the living room leading to my room and Lance’s room.

My room has the same hardwood floor, a king-sized bed below the window, which shows the same view as the living room but slightly more of the Walmart, the bed frame set against the wall, and a bathroom with a toilet, a sink, and a shower.

The necessities.

There’s also a cabinet and a dresser I set beside the door with a few figurines, my laptop, and a beanbag.

The luxuries.

I don’t see Lance anywhere in the living room, so I guess he’s in his room, probably sulking, as he never studies and probably flunked.

A shock of annoyance shoots through me as I think again of my energetic roommate who makes it his job to try and tease, prank, and scare me.

I don’t hear any sound from his room, so I assume he’s sleeping.

Better for me, I can claim the couch.

I open my door briefly to throw my books and all in my room, and then close it and lay down on the couch, relaxing.

I get the TV remote and turn it on to watch Netflix, and I see my favorite show has three new seasons I never knew about, so I quickly turn that on.

Before long, though, the tiredness from pulling multiple all-nighters to study and from being on edge in my own dorm room makes my eyes heavy, and the last thing I see is one of the main characters dying.

Then, as I think ‘Oh, shit....’, darkness overcomes me.

~Lance POV~ 

I totally flunked.

I groan, wishing I had taken Keith’s advice and studied more.

Not like I want to be a workaholic like him, though.

I realize he probably finished before me and perk up at the idea of surprising him, grinning to myself and getting some strange looks from other students, as not studying is something I’m actually famous for, so they KNOW I flunked.

I’m still smiling, though. Weird, right? 

When I get to the dorm door, I take a deep breath, plaster on a smile, and throw open the door.

“Keithy-dude! I’m back! Miss me?!”

Instead of hearing the usual surprised cussing and following thumps as he gets up to hit me, I hear a silence that’s broken only by the voices of the TV characters of my favorite series, something I can recognize with my eyes closed.

I walk forward, taking off my shoes and putting them beside Keith’s, and walk into the living room, immediately seeing Keith’s black, messy hair from where he’s laying down on the couch.

I look at the TV, and realize there’s new episodes, as I don’t recognize what’s happening.

I look at Keith, who has the remote in his hand, and grin, deciding to tease him. 

“You like this show? I thought you’d like something more mature~!”

I wait a few moments, but nothing comes from Keith’s figure, so I stalk up to him, trying to imitate his walk.

“Dude, I’m fine with being hit, because it’s technically being hit on, but I don’t like being igno-“

I stop mid-sentence as I realize Keith’s asleep, and I grin a devilish grin.

“I’m totally going to prank you, so wake up, ok~?”

The only response was a small, sleepy groan.

I crouch next to him and take a few minutes to take in the rare sight.

I can rarely get close to him with his personality, much less see his sleeping face.

His eyes have girl-ish eyelashes, and I make a mental note to tease him about it later.

The only thing I notice that’s different is that he has a peaceful expression, and I quickly take out my phone to take a picture.

Someone from the TV screams, and he stirs, cueing my leave as I dart into my room.

My room is filled with posters of anime, and I have one of those Murphy beds with dressers built in.

On the opposite side, under the window, is a desk with a desktop on it, complete with a gaming chair.

And lots and lots of figurines.

I wait a few moments while I hear Keith wake up.

Next thing I know, I’m looking at the picture I took of him, smiling to myself.

I shake my head, put my phone down, open the door, and greet Keith, who seems to be panicked about something.

“Hey Sleepy-Keith~! How you doing?”

He turns to me and frowns.

“Well, one of the main characters died, so I was trying to figure out which episode that was on.”

I immediately switch into my fandom mode.

“Was it Nick?! Or was it Emma?”

Keith widens his eyes.

“You watch this?”

I narrow my eyes. 

“This is my favorite series. And you spoiled it. Yes, I watch this. Spill.”

Keith seems to focus on the first part of the sentence.

“This is my favorite, too! I think it was Ron who died, but I’m not sure because I fell asleep.”

I gasp. 

“What happened to him to make him die?”

Keith thinks.

“I think it was a murder.”

I discuss it with him until he seems to remember I’m his apparent sworn mortal enemy and stalks back to his room, though I can see he’s smiling.

When he’s gone, I sit on the couch, grinning widely.

I like him a lot, even if he hates me.

Guess that’s why I do this.

I notice something and yell for my grumpy crush.

“Keeeeiiiiiiittthhh!”

He snaps back.

“What?!”

I try my hardest not to laugh as I yell my challenge.

“You left your Netflix account on! I’m going to watch ALL the bad things!”

He immediately bursts out of his room, fuming.

“Bet!”

Keith gets me in a wrestling hold with one arm while he logs out of Netflix with his other, having wrestled the remote out of my hand.

I laugh, and he looks at me suspiciously.

“What’s so funny?”

I grin.

“You’re hugging me!”

He chokes me so hard I can’t breathe, but even if he wasn’t, I’m laughing too hard to breathe anyway.

I don’t think my heart is working, though, and I feel his beat wildly as he finally gives in and laughs.

Crap.

I really, really like him.

Even if I don’t know why.


	2. Awake for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance shows Kieth the picture of his sleeping face, and Keith rages. 
> 
> When he asks Lance why he kept it, Lance finally answers honestly. That he likes Keith.
> 
> And Keith answers in kind. That Lance is gay as fuck. And that he needs time to think.
> 
> It’s a two-part answer, really.
> 
> But Keith is Bi, so really, how will he respond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends with a definite answer, one that can’t be changed no matter what.
> 
> Is it good or bad?
> 
> Find out! On the next episode of DragonBall Z!
> 
> But srsly, I won’t end on a cliff hanger.
> 
> And for moral’s sake, I am not going to go like “OHMYGODHESABOYICANTLIKEBOYS!” because that shit is stupid.

~Keith POV~ 

I groan.

I DID decide to sleep in the middle of the room where Lance could see me and take a picture of me, but that didn’t mean he HAD to take a picture of me.

And I’m still having trouble figuring out how that leads to now.

I’m on the balcony, looking at the Walmart.

Lance is beside me, and I try not to yell at him.

He just finished showing me a really embarrassing photo of me sleeping, so I’m trying not to make any sudden movements.

But the way Lance doesn’t move makes me mad.

I finally finish deciding, ‘Hey, screw it. ASK HIM,’ and turn around, stopping when my eyes immediately meet his.

He didn’t move his head.

Which means he had been staring at me.

My face heats up a bit as I growl at him, my voice coming out more harsh than I thought.

“Why did you even keep that photo? Why did you tell me you had it? Why not, I don’t know, share it with the world!”

At the last part, I raise my arms as if trying to convey something, then lower them.

I turn around, open the door, and start to head in.

“Never mind, not like you’ll give me a straight answer anyway.”

I hear a slight mumble when I’m at my door.

“...ot straight.”

I look back, confused.

“What?”

He flushes.

“I meant- you didn’t have to- why did you-“

I interrupt him, frowning.

“Listen. I didn’t hear you. That’s why I said ‘what’. If it wasn’t a straight answer, just tell it to me straight.”

Lance seems to flush more, then, surprisingly, snaps back.

“I can’t!”

I grin the grin that means I started an argument.

“Why not, Lancey-poo~?”

At the added nickname, he seems to get red, but suddenly the sun’s almost gone, with zero warning like normal, so it’s hard to tell.

“It’s because I’m not straight!”

At his outburst, my grin falls off my face.

“What does that-“

I drop my sentence off into silence, a silence Lance quickly fills in.

“I’m gay, ok! I didn’t share the picture because I wanted to be the only one to see it! I... I like you, Keith. And not as a bro, or as a roommate. I like you romantically.”

After a few moments, I hear a sudden screech from below the balcony, which is quickly silenced, and it shocks me out of my silence.

I walk straight up to Lance, who flinches.

My mind is racing, trying to figure out what’s happening.

He’s my roommate, and he’s just a normal, cute, wimp. Cute? No, he’s amazing. The sunset is reflecting off his hair and his eyes, staring straight at me, are making a beautiful blue and red color that shouldn’t exist, like a sea set aflame-

I cut off my thoughts by smacking Lance lightly on the head, and he makes an injured face, and I try to force a grin, but I’m surprised to find that it’s already there.

“Listen, Lance. You know that’s gay as fuck, right?”

He stares at me, confused and slightly scared.

“Yes..?”

I sigh, and my thoughts rush out of my mouth before I can stop them.

“You also know I need time to sort this out, right? I’m not going to be disgusted since you’re a boy and all. I’m bi myself. I just didn’t think I’d get a confession from YOU of all people. I thought you hated me.”

Lance blinks, looking half disappointed, half hopeful.

There’s an awkward silence for a few minutes, and while I’m trying to think of why I thought what I did earlier, Lance grabs my arm, making me look into his eyes, which are now a brilliant, chilly blue, illuminated by the dorm room’s light.

Shit, I’m doing it again.

My face heats before I know it, and while I curse at myself, Lance says something, and I have to ask him to repeat it.

In the most discreet way possible so he wouldn’t know I was kind of checking him out, though I don’t know why I don’t want him to know, as he just confessed.

“...Excuse me?”

He blinks in a hesitant way, if possible, and repeats it.

“I... I thought YOU were the one who hated ME!”

I just stare at him.

It takes me a full minute to answer.

“Lance... you are the one who pranks, blackmails, and scares me in every way imaginable every chance you get.”

He blinks, considering.

“Ya, I mean, I guess I kind of do...”

I sigh.

“You know, I wish you could actually stop those pranks, I really can’t deal with going to the police again to explain why a dorm mate would burn-“

I’m cut off by his arms enveloping me, as he hugs me so tight I think I might break, though my heart’s already stopped.

~Lance POV~

I look up at Keith, and his normally grumpy face is shocked, and beet red. 

I back up, satisfied, and he gawks at me.

“You just-“

I raise my eyebrows and stare at him with my ‘shush’ face, and surprisingly, he lapses into silence.

“I just confessed, right? I at least get one hug. Plus, you’re red. Also because you hugged me earlier.”

He doesn’t really make a counter-argument, just looking to the side and mumbling a few words I can barely make out.

“Well I’m red because..... hugged me...”

I poke his forehead, making him look at me again, and he backs up a step, almost falling off, and I grab his hand, which makes Keith even more red.

“Listen, have you never been hugged before?”

Keith sputters as he pulls himself upright.

“I- you- I’ve just had crushes! I’ve never actually been in a romantic relationship with another... person... why are you making me say this!”

Halfway through, he trails off and confronts me, and I raise my hands innocently.

“I just hugged you~!”

Keith growls and, before I can think, he’s pulling me in a tight hug, and I can feel his heart beating as fast as mine.

“Revenge... ok?”

I try to look up at him, but he rests his chin on my head, effectively stopping it from moving.

“Keith, does that mean?!”

I feel hope rising in my chest, and he pushes me away, walking inside, and it dies.

But then he looks back, face still red, and replies.

“Would I hug someone I hated?”

My heart soars and I run towards him, tackling him and making him yelp in surprise.

“Thank you!! Oh, I know! Keithy-Dude, or should I call you Keithy-Man~? Or Dad-“

Keith shuts me up by hitting me softly in the head.

“I’m regretting this already.“

I think I went too far, and then I see his face, trying to hide a smile.

I hug him, nuzzling my face into his back.

“I love you, and we’re still gonna date, even if you regret it.”

I can feel his body shaking as he laughs, and bubbles of happiness rise in my throat.

“Ok, Lance. Guess I’m stuck with you, then.”

Is it for forever, though?

A slight shake from Keith as he answers the question I didn’t know I asked out loud.

“Of course it’s forever, dumb-ass. By the way, dumb-ass is your lovey-dovey nickname. Like it~?”

I focus on the first part of the question, acting like Keith did earlier.

“I guess I’ll be stuck with you forever, Samurai.”

He pulls himself off of me to tilt his head at me.

“What’s that nickname for?”

I shrug.

“I don’t know, I just felt like it was you.”

He laughs again, and I want to glomp him.

“Well, then your nickname is Blue. Like it?”

I tackle him onto the couch, and he lets out a ‘Whooomph’ noise.

I look into his eyes and kiss him. 

“Of course I do. I love it.”

~END~

{Unless someone asks for another part}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeeee~? No cliff hanger. (╹◡╹)
> 
> Except maybe what Lance burned. And why the police were involved. Later story, maybe~?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? (^^)
> 
> Second Part coming later~!


End file.
